Kodate Shirō
|Geburtstag= 8. Juni 14 v.K. |GrößeI= 177,1 cm |GrößeII= |GrößeIII= |GewichtI= 66 kg |GewichtII= |GewichtIII= |Blutgruppe= A |Bijū= |Familie= Sakkaku Shirō (Vater) |Clan= 18px|link= Shirō-Clan |Zugehörigkeit= 18px|link= Anbu Yo |Ninja-ID= 009672 |RangI= Jōnin |RangII= |RangIII= |Genin= 6 Jahre |Chūnin= 10 Jahre |Jōnin= |Kekkei Mōra= |Kekkei Tōta= |Kekkei Genkai= |Naturen= |Team= Team Shiba Team Kodate |Partner= |Nutzer= UchihaFanatic }} Kodate Shirō ist ein Ninja aus Konohagakure und eines der stärksten Mitglieder des Shirō-Clans. Er wird mit 6 Jahren Genin und mit 10 Jahren zum Chūnin ernannt. Später wird er zum Teamführer von Ayame Uchiha, Haruka Kurai und Kyo Tanaka - dem Team 14. Aussehen Wie alle Mitglieder seines Clans hat Kodate bereits seit frühester Kindheit schneeweißes Haar und blassgrüne Augen. Seit der Zeit auf der Akademie trägt er es so lang, dass es ihm bis zum Rücken reicht und seine Ohren bedeckt. Auf der Akademie trägt er ein einfaches blaues Shirt und darunter ein langärmliges Netzshirt. Später hat er zusätzlichen sein blaues Konoha-Stirnband, wobei es größtenteils von seinem Pony verdeckt wird. Während des Ninjaweltkrieges trägt Kodate weiterhin seine Kleidung aus der Genin-Zeit, hat aber zusätzlich noch dunkelblaue Armstulpen, die bis über seine Handrücken gehen. Mit 26 Jahren ist Kodate 177,1 cm groß und wiegt 66 kg. Wie die meisten hochrangigeren Ninja trägt er die standardmäßige Chūnin-Jacke des Dorfes, an der er einen orangen Stofffetzen befestigt hat. Darunter hat er einen dunkelblauen Pullover mit Rollkragen und dem Symbol von Uzushiogakure auf den Ärmeln. Dazu trägt er eine Hose in gleicher Farbe und mit Bandagen umwickelte Knöchel. Bei den Versammlungen des Shirō-Rates trägt er über seinem blauen Pullover statt der Weste einen türkisen Kimono. Persönlichkeit In seiner Kindheit war Kodate ein Einzelgänger und sehr arrogant. Da der Shirō-Clan die Anbu gründete und somit für die Sicherheit des Dorfes zuständig war, sieht sich Kodate höher gestellt als andere Ninja und das Dorf wichtiger als die Ninja. Entsprechend unverständlich ist es für ihn als sein Vater sein Leben opfert, um einen "einfachen" Shinobi zu retten. Während des Ninjaweltkrieges wächst sein Hass auf die Ninja aus Iwagakure, die seinen Vater getötet haben, und will fortan immer an der Front kämpfen, umso viele wie möglich zu töten. Sein Charakter ändert sich erst, als sein Teamkollege Shinji während des Krieges stirbt. Von ihm lernt Kodate, dass das Leben jedes Shinobi wertvoll ist, da sie alle das Dorf bilden. So versteht er auch endlich das Handeln seines Vaters. Fortan widmet sich Kodate dem Schutz der Dorfbewohner und seiner Untergebenen. Nach dem Ende des Krieges ist er lange von Schuldgefühlen für Shinjis Tod geplagt, überwindet es aber dank der Hilfe von Natsuki, der er sich nun stärker öffnet. Als Kodate vom Sandaime Hokage ausgewählt wird ein Team von Genin anzuführen, setzt er alles daran sie zu schützen. Auch versucht er ihnen seine Ansichten beizubringen, dass die Bewohner von Konohagakure das Dorf ausmachen und alle eine Familie sind, die es zu beschützen gilt. Kodate besitzt eine stets ruhige Persönlichkeit, die selbst im Kampfgeschehen nicht die Nerven verliert. Er denkt sehr logisch und richtet seine Entscheidungen objektiv aus, weshalb er trotz seines jungen Alters bereits einen Platz im Clan-Rat besitzt. Dennoch handelt er auch oft sehr emotional, etwa als er nach Pains Angriff auf Konohagakure eigenmächtig seine ehemaligen Schüler verfolgt und nur unter Gewaltandrohung seiner Kameraden bereit ist, die Verfolgung abzubrechen. Vergangenheit Kindheit Kodates Kindheit wurde vor allem durch seinen Vater stark geprägt, der ihm die Rolle des Clans bei der Gründung und der Sicherung von Konohagakure näher brachte und ihn lehrte, dass es die Pflicht der Shirō sei das Dorf um jeden Preis zu schützen. Auf der Akademie war Kodate der Beste seines Jahrgangs, was dazu führte, dass sich Kodate aufgrund seiner Fähigkeiten zunehmend arrogant gegenüber seinen Teamkollegen Shinji Kamiya und Natsuki Hoshikuzu verhält. Er war der Ansicht, dass der Shirō-Clan aufgrund seiner entscheidenden Rolle höher gestellt sei als gewöhnliche Ninja. Dies führte häufig zu Streitigkeiten und zwischen ihm und Shinji, der als Waise in Konoha aufgewachsen war und das ganze Dorf als Familie ansah. Dritter Ninjaweltkrieg thumb|left|220px|Team Shiba Nach der Zerstörung der Kannabikyō begann Konohagakure seine Offensive zu planen, um die feindlichen Shinobi aus Kusagakure zu vertreiben. Um die Grenze zu sichern wurde eine Großzahl von erfahrenen Ninja zum Karakuripass geschickt, während mehrere kleine Teams den umliegenden Wald mit Fallen versehen sollten, den die feindlichen Truppen nach Blockierung des Passes durchqueren mussten. Durch den Verlust zahlreiche Ninja Wochen zuvor wurde Kodate zum Jōnin befördert und mit seinem Team zum Wald entsandt. Unterwegs kam es zum Streit zwischen Kodate und Shinji; als Mitglied des Shirō-Clans wollte Kodate seine Stärke an der Front beweisen und möglichst viele Feinde töten, um den Tod seines Vaters zu rächen. Shinji war von seinem Drang nach Mord angewidert, doch Kodate hörte ihm nicht zu. Während des Streits wurde das Team von zwei Ninja aus Iwagakure entdeckt und angegriffen. Kodate setzte sein neu entwickeltes Jutsu Shintō an und stürmte auf die Gegner zu. Es gelang ihm mehrere Iwa Bunshin zu zerstören und Takumi direkt anzugreifen, sein Vorhaben wurde allerdings von Hotaka vereitelt, der mehrere Steingeschosse auf ihn feuerte. Kodate gelang es nur im letzten Moment mit dem Kawarimi no Jutsu ausweichen. Daraufhin erschien Shiba hinter den beiden Shinobi und tötete sie. Nach der Auseinandersetzung trennte sich das Team und während Shiba sich als Verstärkung zum Karakuripass begab, übernahm Kodate das Kommando, um die Fallen im Wald auszulegen. Nach einiger Zeit bemerkte Natsuki das Chakra mehrerer Feinde. Kodate sah, dass einer der Iwa-Nin das Yumeawase seines Vaters trug und beschloss ihnen zu folgen. Obwohl Natsuki und Shinji protestieren befahl er ihnen die Mission allein fortzuführen, während er die Feinde zu ihrem Versteck verfolgte. thumb|220px|Kodate greift Masamune an Von einem Baum aus beobachtete er das Versteck und sucht nach einem Eingang, doch bemerkt Masamune seine Anwesenheit und brachte den Erdboden unter Kodate zum aufreißen. Im folgenden Kampf gegen Masamune und Mogura kamen ihm Shinji und Natsuki zu Hilfe, nachdem sie ihre Mission eigenmächtig abgebrochen hatten. Mogura konnte besiegt werden, allerdings gerieten alle drei anschließend das das Genjutsu des Yumeawase. Nur Natsuki konnte grob Masamunes Chakra durch das Genjutsu erkennen. Sie bemerkte, dass er auf Kodate zustürmte und warnte ihn. Da Kodate jedoch bewegungsunfähig war, befreite sich Shinji mit aller Kraft aus der Illusion und warf sich vor seinen Freund und wurde dabei tödlich verwundet. Auf die Frage, warum er das getan hatte, antwortete Shinji, dass Kodate als Bewohner von Konohagakure zu seiner Familie gehörte und er ihn unter allen Umständen schützen würde. Durch seinen Zorn und seine Trauer brach Kodates Hakuriki vollständig aus und tötete Masamune mit seinem Shintō. Einige Tage später nahm Kodate an Shinjis Beerdigung teil und schwor an dessen Grab, dass er von nun an seinen Willen fortführen und die Bewohner des Dorfes unter allen Umständen schützen würde. Anbu-Jahre Nach dem Krieg wird Kodate zusammen mit Yūka Teil der Anbu, ehe ihm als Jōnin ein neues Team zugeteilt wird. Er soll auf die beiden Kurai acht geben und ihre Kräfte im Ernstfall unter Kontrolle bringen. Er bringt Ayame seine Ansichten über die Beziehung des Dorfes und den Zusammenhalt seiner Bewohner näher. Handlung Leitung von Team 14 Kodate wird vom Sandaime Hokage beauftragt, der Leiter des zukünftigen Team 14 zu werden, da er in der Lage ist das Kuroki von Ayame Uchiha und Haruka Kurai zu versiegeln, sollte es außer Kontrolle geraten. Zuvor unterzieht er den beiden und Kyo Tanaka jedoch ein Test, bei dem sie innerhalb einer Stunde ein Glöckchen von ihm stehlen müssen. Obwohl es anfangs schlecht aussieht, gelingt es den dreien ihre Teamarbeit zu beweisen und die Prüfung zu bestehen. Gemeinsam erfüllt das Team einige einfache Missionen, wie etwa das randalierende Wildschwein Buta von den Feldern um das Dorf fernzuhalten und einzufangen. Mission im Reich der heißen Quellen thumb|220px|Kodate folgt Ayame und Haruka Die erste große Mission für Team 14 besteht in der Eskortierung von Sekinari Yamaguchi zum Reich der heißen Quellen. Als Oberhaupt des Yamaguchi-Clans und einflussreicher Geschäftsmann sieht sich Sekinari durch den Wakayama-Clan bedroht und bittet Kodate noch einige Tage im Dorf zu bleiben, bis die Wahlen über die künftige Führung des Dorfes abgeschlossen sind. Auf dem Weg ins Dorf treffen sie auf das Team Yuzui aus Kumogakure, Kodate sieht aber keine Gefahr in ihnen. In der ersten Nacht kommt es während des Abendessens in Sekinaris Anwesen zu einem versuchten Attentat, doch Kodate kann ihn unverletzt in Sicherheit bringen. Anschließend folgt er Ayame und Haruka und konnte sie im letzten Moment vor den Attentätern retten und Shigekazu zu töten. Am Tag danach trifft er Yuzui im Dorf und tauscht mit ihr Informationen aus, da auch Yoshinobu Wakayama angegriffen wurde. Als am Abend die Wahlen abgehalten werden kommt es zu einem erneuten Angriff durch die Majin Gokyōdai. Kodate stellt sich Nakamura in einem harten Kampf entgegen. Zunächst kämpft er allein gegen ihn und wird dabei verletzt, jedoch kann ihn Yuzui retten. Gemeinsam gelingt es ihnen Nakamura in die Enge zu treiben. Schließlich beschwört er seinen beiden Ninneko Orihime und Kenta, die sich an Nakamura festbeißen damit Kodate und Yuzui ihn von vorn und hinten durchbohren können. Nach dem Tod der Majin Gokyōdai verabschieden sich die beiden Teams von einander und den beiden Clan-Oberhäuptern und kehren in ihre Dörfer zurück. Chūnin-Auswahlprüfungen Durch die erfolgreiche Mission im Reich der heißen Quellen sieht Kodate sein Team bereit, um an der Chūnin-Auswahlprüfung teilzunehmen und trägt sie ein. Er ist sehr erfreut und voller Stolz als er erfährt, dass es sein Team in die Finalrunde geschafft hat. Um sie individuell darauf vorzubereiten bittet er Kakashi, sich um Ayame zu kümmern, damit diese ihr Sharingan entwickelt und schickt Haruka zu Yūka. Er selbst trainiert während des Monats Vorbereitungszeit Kyo und befindet sich dann während des Turniers auf der Zuschauertribüne. Pains Angriff auf Konoha Folgt! Vierter Ninjaweltkrieg Folgt! Beziehungen Shinji Kamiya Kodate und Shinji waren Teamkameraden, doch das war ihre einzige Gemeinsamkeit. Zwar waren sie besten ihres Jahrgangs auf der Akademie, doch charakterlich vollkommen verschieden. Während Kodate ein Einzelgänger war, war Shinji offenherzig gegenüber anderen Menschen. Da er ein Waise war, sah Shinji alle Bewohner von Konohagakure als seine Familie an, auch Kodate. Dieser war jedoch der Auffassung, dass sie Shiro aufgrund ihrer Leistungen innerhalb der Anbu und damit der Sicherung des Dorfes höher gestellt wären als andere Shinobi. Diese unterschiedlichen Auffassungen führten häufig zu Streitigkeiten zwischen den beiden. Verstärkt wurde die Spannung zwischen ihnen als Sakkaku Shiro während des Dritten Ninjaweltkrieges starb und Kodate fortan auf Blutrache aus war. Dieses Verhalten stand in scharfem Kontrast zu Shinji Ablehnung gegen Gewalt, bedingt durch den Tod seiner Eltern. Als Shinji sich während einer Mission des Krieges opferte, um Kodate das Leben zu retten erkannte er, dass Shinjis Einstellung richtig war. Sein Tod trug maßgeblich zu Kodates späterer Persönlichkeit bei und seinen Ansichten in Bezug auf Teamarbeit und menschliche Bindungen. Natsuki Hoshikuzu Natsuki war Kodates zweite Teamkollegin. Da beide eher ruhige Charaktere sind kam Kodate wesentlich besser mit ihr als mit Shinji aus. Erst als er durch die Erlebnisse des Krieges offener wurde, baute Kodate eine echte Beziehung zu Natsuki auf. Besonders in den ersten Jahren nach Kriegsende wurde sie zu einer seiner wichtigsten Bezugspersonen, da sie besonders bei der Bewältigung seiner Schuldgefühle wegen Shinjis Tod geholfen hat. Shiba Inuzuka Trotz seiner arroganten Art hatte Kodate während seiner Jugend großen Respekt vor seinem Sensei Shiba. So befolgte er ohne zu zögern dessen Anweisungen, auch wenn sie ihm widerstrebten, etwa als er im Dritten Ninjaweltkrieg an der Front kämpfen wollte, aber von Shiba für Teamführung für die Legung der Fallen erhalten hatte. Kakakshi Hatake Kakashi wurde nach dem Ende des Dritten Ninjaweltkrieges zu einer wichtigen Person für Kodate. Da beide ein ähnlich traumatisches Erlebnis durchlitten haben, verstehen sie einander sehr gut. Die beiden treffen sich häufig am Denkmal von Konohagakure. Auch haben sie gemeinsam den Glöckchen-Test erfunden, um angehende Genin in ihrer Teamarbeit zu überprüfen. Sie sind so gut befreundet, dass Kakashi akzeptierte Kodates Schülerin Ayame Uchiha für die bevorstehende Endrunde der Chūnin-Auswahlprüfungen zu trainieren. Auch teilen sie charakterliche Eigenschaften, so würden sie beide ihr Leben opfern, um ihre Untergebenen zu schützen. Weiterhin wurden von beiden Schülern zu Nukenin. Fähigkeiten und Jutsu Fähigkeiten= thumb|220px|Kodates persönliche Technik, Shintō. Kodate ist einer der stärkste Shinobi des Shirō-Clans. Von seiner Stärke zeugt, dass er bereits mit 10 Jahren den Rang eines Chūnin besaß. Aufgrund seiner Fähigkeiten wurde er im Dritten Ninjaweltkrieg zum Jōnin befördert. Er verfügt über ein großes theoretisches und praktisches Wissen, was ihn zu einem hervorragenden Ninja macht. Ein weiteres Zeichen seiner Stärke ist die Tatsache, dass ihn trotz seines jungen Alters bereits einige Leute als potenzielles neues Oberhaupt seines Clans sehen. Ninjutsu Kodate hat einen Vertrag mit den Ninneko vom Kaibyō-Clan geschlossen, einem der mächtigsten Familien von Ninneko. Es erlaubt es ihm die beiden sprechenden Katzen Orihime und Kenta zu beschwören, die er entweder zur Aufklärung oder Überwachung einsetzen kann. Durch das Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu kann er seine beiden vertrauten Geister einsetzen, um den Gegner aus dem Erdboden heraus zu überraschen und festzusetzen. Sein Vater brachte ihm Kenjutsu bei, um eines Tages das Yumeawase zu führen. Obwohl Kodate das Schwert nach den Ereignissen des Dritten Shinobiweltkrieges in einem Altar des Clans aufbewahrte, waren seine Fähigkeiten auch nach sechszehn Jahren noch ausreichend genug, um sich im Schwertkampf gegen den beschworenen Tenmaru Shirō zu verteidigen. Als ehemaligen Mitglied der Anbu Yo hat Kodate die verschiedensten Mittel und Fähigkeiten erlernt, um selbst auf offener Straße unbemerkt Nachrichten an Kontaktpersonen übergeben zu können. Seishitsuhenka Im Laufe seines bisherigen Lebens hat sich Kodate die Naturen Doton, Raiton und Fūton sowie das Inton angeeignet, laut Ashi Shirō verfügt er aber über die nötigen Fähigkeiten auch die restlichen beiden Naturen eines Tages zu meistern. Zudem verfügt er als Mitglied des Shirō-Clans durch sein Hakuriki auf natürliche Weise über die Yangnatur. Mithilfe von Doton kann er innerhalb weniger Sekunden riesige Erdwälle als Schutz vor Angriffen aus dem Boden erheben oder in Form eines Drachen aus Schlamm für die direkte Offensive nutzen. Sein Raiton erlaubt ihm die Erschaffung fester Seile aus Blitzen, die den Gegner fesseln und paralyiseren können. Um sich einen taktischen Vorteil zu verschaffen und die Sicht des Gegners zu blockieren, kann Kodate durch Fūton eine lichtundurchlässige Staubwolke aus seinem Mund freisetzen. thumb|left|220px|Kodate setzt Meibu Kujakufū ein. Kodates natürliche Begabung im Umgang mit Ninjutsu, in Kombination mit seinem Wissen und harten Training, haben zur Entwicklung mehrerer Jutsu geführt, die auf seinem Kekkei Genkai basieren. Anders als viele andere Mitglieder seines Clans ist er nicht nur in der Lage sein Hakuriki mit elementaren Ninjutsu zu verbinden, um so deren Stärke zu erhöhen, sondern auch mit seinem puren Chakra. Neben den typischen Anwendungen des Hakuriki für verschiedene, mächtige Kekkai Ninjutsu wie das Kekkai: Hakkō Yōjin‏‎, nutzt Kodate sein Yōton auch für offensive Techniken, meist in Form von goldglänzenden Nebelschwaden. So legt erzeugt Ninpō: Kinjin Yaegiri einen dichten Nebel, der dem Gegner bei Kontakt Chakra entzieht. Meibu Kujakufū hingegen erzeugt einen zerstörerischen Nebel, durch seine hohe Schwerkraft alles zertrümmert, über das er sich legt. Seine meistgenutzte Technik ist jedoch das Shintō, welches er bereits als Jugendlicher entwickelte. Mit ihr erschafft Kodate eine messerscharfe und tödliche Chakraklinge in seiner rechten Hand. Fūinjutsu Seine weitreichenden Kenntnisse im Umgang mit Fūinjutsu waren der Hauptgrund, weshalb der Sandaime Hokage ihn zum Sensei eines Genin-Teams mit den beiden Kurai-Abkömmlinge Ayame und Haruka ernannte, um ihr Kekkei Genkai Kuroki im Notfall versiegeln zu können. Tsubasa Shirō, selbst ein Experte für Fūinjutsu, lobpreiste Kodates Fähigkeiten in diesem Bereich. Im Vierten Shinobiweltkrieg setzten dabei das Fūtō Hōin ein, mit dem sie selbst den mächtigen Tenmaru Shirō versiegeln konnte, der sich zuvor aus sämtlichen Fallen befreien konnte. Intelligenz thumb|220px|Kodate und Tsubasa kombinieren ihre Jutsu zur Verteidigung. Kodate ist ein äußerst intelligenter Shinobi. So besitzt er ein großes Wissen über Chakra und Jutsu und kann so bereits in jungen Jahren seine eigenen Ninjutsu entwickeln. Auch im Kampf analysiert er seine Gegner und kann bereits anhand einmaliger Anwendungen die Wirkungsweisen von Jutsu, sowie deren Stärken und Schwächen erkennen. Er ist außerdem fähig innerhalb kürzester Zeit die Techniken und Vorgehensweisen seiner Verbündeten zu analysieren und mit ihnen zusammenzuarbeiten. Sonstige Fähigkeiten Wie alle Mitglieder des Shirō-Clans besitzt Kodate die Fähigkeit, das Chakra des Kurai-Clans über weite Strecken wahrzunehmen. Doch auch bei anderen Shinobi kann er anhand ihres Chakras die ungefähre Stärke einschätzen. Obwohl nicht sonderlich bewandert im Bereich der Genjutsu, ist Kodate in der Lage auch Illusionen wie das Magen: Konohanemai no Jutsu einzusetzen. Weiterhin konnte er das stärkste Genjutsu des Yumeawase anwenden. Fähigkeiten-Parameter |-|Jutsuliste= Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Mitglieder des Shirō-Clans Kategorie:Mitglieder der Anbu Yo Kategorie:Einwohner von Konohagakure Kategorie:Doton-Nutzer Kategorie:Fūton-Nutzer Kategorie:Raiton-Nutzer Kategorie:Inton-Nutzer Kategorie:Yōton (Yang)-Nutzer